


Your Lips Are Sweet, But So Is Revenge

by Smokeringsanddeadkings



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Derek hates his job, Devenford Prep, F/M, Glee AU, M/M, More tags later, Peter is the cheer coach, Rivalry, The Pack do Stiles dirty, the cheerios are his minions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeringsanddeadkings/pseuds/Smokeringsanddeadkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really hates his job. Ultraviolet Sound really hates the Cheerios. Peter finds joy in torturing those around him with his precious Cheerios.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A Glee AU in which a group of foolish kids go too far and their actions inspire vengeful payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek wanted to stab himself with his fancy letter opener. He honestly did not know why he got up every morning and dragged his sorry ass to this hell hole. Sure, some people hated their jobs despised it even. But Derek loathed his job with the very essence of his soul.

 

When he was younger his father had taught him the wonderful language that was Spanish and he had fallen in love. Derek had wanted to share his love of the language with other young minds, so after he had gotten all his credentials he applied for a teaching position at his former High school, Beacon Hills High. Dear God, what a terrible mistake that had been.

 

The principal, Deaton, and the guidance counselor, which coincidentally was his sister, were unhelpful, cryptic assholes; his uncle Peter also happened to work there where he was the coach of cheerleaders who he nicknamed Cheerios. These said Cheerios spread cheer at their convenience and rather spent the time being snarky, judgmental brats and spying on everything for Peter. Peter himself was the bane of Derek's existence; he always purposely played devil's advocate whenever Derek proposed an idea, sicced his Cheerios on Derek's poor Glee members, and was generally unbearable to be around.

 

The students themselves were a different story. Only about a third of the students actually enjoyed or wanted to be taking his class while the other two thirds were only there to get their language credits to graduate. The bunch of them were lazy, couldn't conjugate to save their lives, or just plain dumb. Like the kid he was talking to.

 

"Scott, you speak Spanish fluently. So, please explain to me how the hell you misspelled hola." Derek demands, massaging his temples. He definitely had a headache in his future.

 

The teen in front of him shrugs helplessly. "I don't know, Senor Hale. This whole school thing isn't my thing."

 

Derek couldn't bring himself to be upset because he knew Scott was trying. Plus his sad puppy look made his resolve crack.

 

"Well, I'm always here if you need help-"

 

"Hola Miguel! Es su favorito de tres estudiantes que realmente no son sus estudiantes. Estamos aquí para hacer que su día sea mejor y más brillante!"

 

Derek sighs as three of Peter's Cheerios enter his room, breezing past his students and heading straight for his desk. Ignoring the trio, he turns his attention to the class.

 

"How many of you guys actually understood that?"

 

Scott along with a handful of other students raise their hands. Out of a class of thirty.

 

Stiles, the speaker, Cora, and Malia share a look.

 

"Miguel, I thought this was Spanish lll because that was some pretty basic Spanish I spoke." Stiles whispers, leaning in conspiratorial.

 

"Okay one, my name is not Miguel; Two, why do you not take my class;, and three, what do you want."

 

Cora was his younger sister and Malia his cousin so they had grown up speaking Spanish all Hale's did, but Stiles wasn't a Hale and had never taken one of Derek's classes yet anytime they saw each other the teen would always call out in Spanish; sometimes having full conversations in Spanish.

 

Stiles ticks his answers off on his fingers. "I know and don't care, but it's much more amusing to call you that. I speak Spanish decently enough so instead of bumming it with the common masses I take French with Monsieur Argent. Plus, I'm also fluent in Polish and Latin-"

 

Derek scoffs "No one speaks Latin. It's a dead language."

 

A steely look enters th Stilinski's eyes and his posture goes rigid, clearly taking the older man's words as an insult. He opens his mouth to retort but Malia claps a hand over his mouth.

 

"My dad wants to have lunch with you today before you run off to your Glee Club meeting." Malia states, her brown eyes intensely boring into his. Geez, this girl made him uncomfortable. If anyone was Peter's daughter it was definitely her.

 

"Adios. Have fun at your dorky meeting, Gran Hermano." Cora says, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she herds her fellow pep squad members out the room.

 

"Latin is NOT dead!"

 

"Chill Stiles. You can take out your frustration on Mr. Harris, next period but we have to report back to my dad right now."

 

And just like that the trio exit his classroom, leaving an awkward, tense air.

 

"I hate the Cheerios." Scott mutters

 

"You could say that again." Derek mumbles, before turning his attention back to the tests he was grading. 

 

*

 

Derek strode into the choir room feeling lighter than he had felt all day. Glee was his escape and a kind reminder of his glory days in high school when he had been on the team. Plus it didn't hurt that Peter had cancelled their lunch date at the last minute to attend to ' more important things.' However, he stops short at the sight of his uncle and his infamous trio bickering with his students. 

 

"Why are you smiling when I'm trying to hurt your feelings?" Stiles demands, frowning at a smiling Theo.

 

"I'm just happy you're talking to me." The blond answers, his smile stretching into a smirk. " Because I remember a certain someone said they would never talk to me again after I threw a cherry slushie on them."

 

Stiles huffs and scowls at the other boy. He leans closer to Theo and starts whispering, too low for Derek to hear but probably a string of threats no less.

 

Cora and Malia had riled up Allison, Kira, Isaac, and Lydia; All five of them were engaged in a screaming match that Derek couldn't even begin to fathom. That was quite a feat seeing as they were usually the more mellow members of the team, but if anyone could do it it would be two Hale women.

 

Peter and Scott were engaged in a wordless staring contest that got more and more hostile every second they remained in eye contact.

 

So much for his sense of peace.

 

"ENOUGH!" Derek roars, causing everyone to jump. "Everybody better shut up and tell me what's going on."

 

"Um, how are we suppose to shut up and tell you what's going on? I hate to break it to you but that's physically impossible." Stiles, the little smart ass,points out

 

Derek closes his eyes and counts to ten. And then twenty. Just like they had taught him in therapy because he didn't need another lawsuit filed against him for throwing an idiot through a wall again.

 

Lydia, obviously sensing his homicidal thoughts, begins to explain. "We were in here warming up while waiting for you to arrive and then this toxic bunch of imbeciles showed up and starting causing trouble."

 

Cora mock pouts, "Aww Lyds, you didn't use to think we were imbeciles when you were one of us. That idea must've fostered after you became a turncoat."

 

"What are you doing here, Peter?" 

 

"We merely came over to ask which brand of tissues you bunch would prefer to mop up your tears after you lose Regionals." The older Hale answers, examining his nails.

 

"We're not going to lose Regionals!" Scott declares pumping a fist in the air. "We are going to kick ass and then start prepping for Nationals." 

 

Peter rolls his eyes, "Well as touching as that was, we have to go. The Cheerios need to be in tip top shape for Nationals." 

 

The man heads for the door, the Cheerio trio trailing behind. 

 

"Well, he didn't insult your eyebrows so I think we can count that as a win." Isaac remarks

 

"Just forget about them, all that hair spray has addled their brains so everything that comes out of their mouths are crazy." Derek says. "Okay, let's run 'Young and Beautiful', from the top!"

 

*

 

"I am SO tired of Coach Peter and his stupid minions." Scott growls, slamming his fist on top of the lunch table.

 

"Well actually Stiles isn't stupid, he's in Statistics and he's only a Junior." Liam interjects, drawing a few glares. "Not helpful, sorry. His hair is stupid and the plaid shirts he wears whenever he's not wearing his uniform are ugly." He says backpedaling quickly.

 

Tracy laughs, "You better not say that in front of Theo because he will beat up anyone talking bad about the object of his wet dreams."

 

"What we need to do is hit them where it hurts, so we can knock them down a few pegs and deflate their egos a bit." Jackson says, pressing a kiss to Lydia's cheek as he slides in a seat next to her.

 

Lydia sets down her fork, abandoning her pasta, with a determined look in her emerald eyes. "Well most of the Cheerios are brainless followers, but what I learned during my time as a Cheerio was that the key players are Cora, Stiles, and Malia. Cora, like all Hales is vindictive and cunning, but is not too much of a bother. She mostly strikes out on her own and keeps to her self but sometimes joins forces with Stalia, which is never good."

 

"Who is Stalia?" Allison asks, dark brows furrowing in confusion.

 

"Stiles and Malia. Those two are joined at hip and inseparable. Literal Ride-or-Dies. While Malia may be Cheer captain; Stiles, her co captain, comes up with the plans and is the brains of the operation. So if we take him out the whole thing crumbles."

 

Kira eyes the red head warily. She had obviously given this a lot of thought and seemed almost hungry for it.

 

"So does anyone have any ideas." Kira asks hesitantly. She had a feeling she was going to regret going along with this.

 

Allison raises her hand, a downright evil smirk twisting her lips. "I think I have the perfect idea."


	2. Ultio Voluntis Dulcis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan is put into action. Lots of confrontation.

Stiles is turning the corner when he collides with someone. Stumbling a bit from the impact, he quickly rights himself. A sharp intake of breath draws his attention to the ground. An Asian girl he knew to be named Kira was on the ground collecting her paper which had fallen due to their collision.

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry! Let me help you with that." He apologizes, dropping to a knee and gathering the nearest papers. It takes a few minutes to gather all the papers, but when they finish he hand a her his half of the papers.

 

"Here you go. I really am sorry about that." He says, fidgeting awkwardly as the smaller girl stares at him.

 

"You're awfully clumsy for a cheerleader." She observes, quirking an eye.

 

Stiles snorts, "If you think this is clumsy you should've seen me when I was six. That year I suffered many broken bones. When I turned seven I was diagnosed with ADHD so my parents signed me up for gymnastics as an outlet for all my energy and that kinda helped with my coordination..." he trails off realizing he was babbling and probably boring her.

 

Surprisingly she chuckles, "I understand, when I was thirteen I decided I wanted to learn how to do a front handspring in my bedroom and I flew through my wall after an overzealous attempt, nearly giving my parents a heart attack. Oh, and did I mention it was at three in the morning?"

 

Stiles burst into laughter and Kira joins him. "Alright, I got one. When I was nine I was really obsessed with Batman so I taped together to big trash bags , climbed on top my roof, and tried to use my 'cape' as a glider as I jumped trying to make it into my next door neighbor's pool. I clearly did not understand how physics worked back then. I scared the shit out of my neighbors, they saw me jump screaming 'Batman lives on!' I shattered the heck out of my elbow, but it was worth it."

 

If possible Kira begins laughing harder and snorts. She claps a hand over her mouth in horror, but Stiles smiles delightfully.

 

"You snort? That's adorable!" His phone buzzes from within his pocket. He pulls it out seeing a snapchat notification from Cora. He starts when he catches sight of the time. "It was nice talking to you Kira. You're pretty cool even though your friends are jerks. See you later!"

 

He waves once before legging it back to Econ, Finstock was going to give him hell for taking a seven minute bathroom trip. Admittedly, he hadn't gone to the bathroom which was down the hall from the class, but rather to the vending machine (he was a growing boy, alright?) before the Kira debacle. He hopes Finstock likes Doritos.

 

* 

 

"I can't believe you schmoozed your way out of detention with a bag of Doritos." Malia snorts.

 

He flashes her a cheeky grin. "It's the Stilinski charm. No one can resist."

 

She rolls her eyes fondly and opens her mouth to say something but something catches her eye. "Yeah, especially him." She says , nodding her head at a figure leaning against his locker.

 

Stiles follows her gaze and locks eyes with none other than Theo Raeken. The brunet smiles invitingly at him. He turns and reaches for Malia, but the girl backs away laughing. 

 

"Sorry, you're on your own with this one."

 

"Don't do this to me Lia! I thought we were friends!" He begs the retreating girl.

 

"We are friends, that's why I'm doing this. He likes you. You like him. Get in there Stilinski." 

 

Before he can retort she melts into a swell of student, disappearing from sight. She was right. He did like Theo and deserved to have some fun. Taking a deep breath, he accepts his fate and stalks over to the waiting teen.

 

"What do you want?" There was no harm in playing hard to get.

 

Theo meets his eyes earnestly, "To talk about us."

 

The amount of emotion in Theo's usually cold, unfeeling eyes takes him aback. Unsure how to respond, he gestures for the Raeken to continue.

 

"I'm tired of playing this game. We pretend to dislike each other, I throw a slushie on you, you ignore me then say something hurtful, we send each other raunchy snapchat, and the cycle repeats. I feel something deeper than this elementary pigtail pulling and I know you do too. I really like you Stiles. You're funny, smart, sexy, and unbelievably sassy. If you give me the chance I'd love you unconditionally and be proud to say you're my boyfriend."

 

What. 

 

Stiles came over here to maybe except some sleazy one nighter and Theo had dropped that emotional bomb on him and honestly he was feeling very overwhelmed. He simply did not do the whole feelings things. 

 

"Theo, you have really shitty friends whom I despise along with the rest of the people in this school and I want to punch you in the face half the time." Stiles states. Theo's jaw tightens. 

 

"But the other half of the time I want to kiss your stupid perfect lips. You're right. I do feel the same about you. Just remember you signed up for this. Oh, and Malia might beat you up to see if you're up to scratch." He continues, the corner of his mouth kicking up.

 

Theo sags against the lockers in relief. "Thank God you said yes. I was 50% sure that you and Malia were dating and she was gonna try to kick my ass for asking you. I honestly don't think my ego or heart could've handled it if you said no."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and grabs Theo's hand, tugging him in the direction of the parking lot. "Enough about feelings, I feel like I'm about to break out in hives. Let's go make out in my jeep instead."

 

*

 

Liam: There's been a change in the plan!  
Received 12:02 p.m.

 

Scott: wth happened??  
Received 12:03 p.m.

 

Liam: Stalia split w/o distraction 4 unknown reason  
Received 12:03 p.m.

 

Scott: that's gr8!  
Received 12:04 p.m.

 

Jackson: Step two is in motion Stilinski and Theo are talking.  
Received 12:04 p.m.

 

Jackson: Stilinski and Theo are leaving the building? In pursuit.  
Received 12:05 p.m..

 

Jackson: They got into Stilinski's scrappy jeep and drove off???  
Received 12:07p.m.

 

Scott: wtf? Idk wats goin on but let's just roll w/ it  
Received 12:07 p.m.

 

Allison: I'm in position. Step 3 ready to commence.  
Received 12:08 p.m.

 

Lydia: I'm in position. And what's up with the bad spy movie lingo?  
Received 12:09 p.m.

 

Scott: Don't question it Red.  
Received 12:09 p.m.

 

Lydia: Don't call me Red. Ever  
Received 12:10 p.m.

 

Allison: Step 3 is completed.  
Received 12:11 p.m.

 

Liam: Step four is complete.  
Received 12:13 p.m.

Scott: Sweet! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious, the Latin roughly translates to: Revenge will be sweet.... I think. Google translate is kinda sketch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as I was rereading Chapter two I realized a huge chunk of the ending was missing and when I tried to fix it, it... just wasn't working. So this will be the new chapter three and the original chapter three will become chapter four. Sorry for the confusion.

Kira: I've got a bad feeling about this... :(  
Received 12:14 p.m.

 

Scott: Don't be a worry wart evrythng will b fine  
Received 12:14 p.m.

 

*

 

Stiles is doodling idly on a blank page of his notebook in English when he gets called to the office. Unsure whether or not he'll return to class in time, he shoves all his stuff into his back and heads for the office.

 

The office Secretary and T.A.'s all stare at him as he walks in. Weird. They are staring at him as though he had murdered someone. That was his first clue something was up. 

 

The secretary, Mrs. Whittaker, springs out of her chair and ushers him towards Principal Deaton's office. "Principal Deaton is expecting you." She mutters all but shoving him into his office.

 

He stumbles through the door, balance thrown off by the roughness of the push, and a pair of strong, familiar hands steady him. He looks up to thank the person and is met with the sight of his father.

 

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Clue two.

 

The Sheriff gives him a very serious face that he usually saved for when someone had died or when Stiles seriously fucked up. "You tell me, Mieczyslaw." Flashing red lights. WARNING. WARNING. Clue three. He had dropped the M-bomb.

 

Someone clears their throat and Stiles turns to see Daeton seated at his desk and Ms. Morrell standing to his left. Both looked quite solemn.

 

"Have a seat, Stiles." Deaton orders.

 

He warily complies, fidgeting in the uncomfortable chair. His father takes the seat next to him.

 

"As you know we conduct random, weekly locker searches. The reason I called you here today is because a concerned student tipped us off and asked us to search yours. Well, we taken anonymous tips seriously, so we did search your locker." Deaton pulls open a drawer from his desk, extracts a few items, and places them on the top of his desk.

 

A pack of Malboros, a silver lighter with a strange engraving, and two bottles of Courvoisier. Hook, line, and sinker.

 

"Jesus." He hears his father mutter next to him.

 

Stiles stares at the objects trying to make sense of them. There was no way that they had gotten those from his locker. "You have to be 18 to buy a pack of cigarettes and 21 with I.D. to purchase alcohol. Even with a fake I.D. I still look 16, plus my dad is the Sheriff. Do you really think someone is dumb enough to sell me this stuff without it getting back to my dad? Well news flash, they're not."

 

"I don't know how you got then but you did and we found them in your locker. If you were really desperate enough you could have gotten them from an older student or smuggled them from home." Deaton suggests.

 

Stiles's dad tenses next to him and he places a hand against his chest. He's got this.

 

"How fucking dare you suggest such a thing. My grandpa died of lung cancer because he was an avid smoker and it was one of the hardest things I went through so I know better than to touch those cancer sticks. And do NOT EVER assume anything about my home life. For your information we do not have any alcohol in our home. As for me getting these from an older student, that's complete bullshit. Coach Hale gives the Cheerios a biweekly drug test to make sure none of are mixed up in this kind of thing. So get your goddamn facts straight before you start spewing lies." Stiles snarls.

 

"You seem awfully aggressive and belligerent at the mere suggestion of you being involved with alcohol. Perhaps there is a deeper lying problem." Morrell inputs.

 

"Go to hell," Stiles spots "Of course I'm upset because this a serious accusation and involved my father in this. What happened to your guidance freshman year when I told you I was getting thrown in the dumpster and getting a slushie tossed in my face everyday because I was the friendless, openly bisexual kid, huh? I remember you telling me high school was tough sometimes and that I should just grit my teeth and bear it. So I don't need your 'guidance'."

 

He takes a deep breath, before continuing. He was going to say his piece and they were going to listen. "Also, I haven't used my own locker since September of this year. I've been sharing Malia Hale's. I'm sure the only papers you'll find in my locker are only from September. I'm also aware of the fact that my locker has been randomly selected two previous times this year. One happened to be last month which incidentally you found nothing because it's searched I get an email saying 'Congratulations, you've passed your locker inspection!' I can't tell you how that stuff got in there, but it's clear you've made up your mind about the issue. I'm also not stupid, having cigarettes is a pretty big infraction, suspension worthy but also having alcohol results in expulsion. So i'll save you the breath, you can sort out the specifics with my dad."

 

For some unfathomable reason he snags the lighter from the desk and with that he storms out.

 

*

 

"...Just touched down in London town.

Bet they give me a pound.

Tell them put the money in my hand right now.

Tell the promoter we need more seats,

We just sold out all the flo- what are you doing here?"

 

Theo is midverse when Stiles storms into the choir room and stops in front of him. Kira watches in horror as Stiles draws his hand back and slaps Theo.

 

"Fuck you." He bites, an odd quaver to his voice as though he was holding back tears. 

 

Turning to address the room, he spits "Ultio voluntas dulcis." 

 

And without another word, he storms out of the room leaving everyone gaping in shock.

 

Derek is first to break the silence. "Excuse my language, but what the fuck?" Kira could not agree more. "What language even was that?" He asks, turning towards the class.

 

"It wasn't Spanish." A wide eyed Scott supplies

 

"Or French." Allison adds

 

"That wasn't Polish either." Theo says, hand clutching his cheek where the pale teen had struck him. "I'm pretty sure that was Latin."

 

Kira watches Theo as he stares in the direction the pale teen had taken off. He was wearing an strangely familiar red hoodie even though she was sure he was wearing a purple sweatshirt much like the one Stiles had on...

 

"Well whatever it was it didn't sound very nice. I think I felt my ancestors turn over in their graves." Isaac remarks.

 

"I wonder what he was so pissed off about." Mason queries curiously, and Kira resists the urge to look at her fellow co conspirators.

 

Her bad feeling from earlier had gotten worse and looking at Theo's hurt, confused face only fanned the flames.

 

"Um, okay everyone I guess we'll call it a wrap for today." Derek says, still clearly a bit frazzled from the confrontation. "Dont forget to work on this week's assignment."


	4. The Greatest Betrayal Comes From Those Closest To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear (and guilt) begins to set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technical difficulties occurred and to make a long story short chapter two got split between two chapters rather than one and this became chapter four, PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER THREE. I apologize for the confusion and inconvenience.

The next day everything made sense. Rumors about Stiles were circulating the school. One version told of a gram of cocaine and other paraphernalia being found in the Stilinski's locker and the FBI had came and picked him up. Another told of him being sky high on heroine and after being discovered he had infiltrated the office and held Deaton at gun point until Sheriff Stilinski showed up. Multiple other versioned whispered in Beacon High's halls, some more outrageous than other, but each weighing heavily on Kira's conscious.

 

Stiles didn't show up to any of the few classes they shared through out the day. She didn't see him in the halls during passing period or the cafeteria at lunchtime either. She did see Malia though. The Hale looked horribly lonely and miserable. It was strange seeing her without Stiles chattering away at her side.  
She managed to shove down her guilty feeling, well at least until when shit hit the fan in Glee.

 

-

 

"I don't even know what I did! Yesterday we really hit it off and he agreed to date me. Then two hours later, he slaps me and acts like he can't stand to look at me! He won't answer my calls or texts or snapchats. Hell, I even stopped by his house to speak to him face to face and his dad wouldn't let me see him. I don't know what to do!" Theo says frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

 

Kira shares a look with Lydia. Kira was going to confess she felt really horrible, Th-

 

"Hello Gleeks," a smooth voice greets. They turn to be greeted with the sight of Peter Hale. The Cheer coach strides over to the stool Derek usually occupies and sits down. "Yesterday, I had some very devastating news delivered to me. My favorite Cheerio came into my office with his uniform in hand, so he could return it because apparently he had been expelled."

 

"WHAT!" Theo exclaims, springing from his seat.

 

What?! That wasn't a part of the plan! How did that happen?

 

Peter nods, "I was just as shocked and upset as you were so I went to Deaton asked the reason for his expulsion. Apparently, they found a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and two bottles of Courvoisier in his locker. Plus, he supposedly cussed out Deaton and that witch Morrell, but I'm sure he did it with good reason. Those two can be rather grating on one's nerves." He shakes his head before continuing. "There are about three things wrong with that story. 1) Stiles and my daughter are thicker than thieves. They share everything and I know for a fact that they both used Malia's locker because it was more conveniently located near their classes. 2) I give surprise biweekly drug tests to ALL of my Cheerios. They are completely random, just like the locker checks, and no one has any way to prepare for them. 3) Stiles is very sensitive about the subject of alcohol because someone close to him is an alcoholic and I don't care what anybody says he is not dumb enough to bring alcohol to school much less put it in his school locker when there's a chance, no matter how slim, that his locker might be selected to be searched. I instill a slightly less than healthy level of paranoia in all my Cheerios."

 

He meets eyes with everyone in the room, one by one. Kira suppresses a shiver as ice blue eyes bore into hers.

 

"You bunch wouldn't know anything about any foul play, would you?"

 

"Why are you bothering us with your problems? So what your precious Stiles left? Have you considered that maybe he was just a rotten person and did this to himself?" Scott says with a measure of heat.

 

Careful Scott, your motive is showing.

 

Peter studies Scott for a moment. "No, I have not considered that possibility because even though you may not be able to see it I know that Stiles is a good person." 

 

He reaches into his pocket and withdrawals a single cigarette and a silver lighter. Placing it between his lips,he tries the lighter a few times before the flame catches.

 

"Stupid lighter is pretty old, but I can't bring myself to throw it out. It's been in the family for generations. Beauty, isn't it?" He turns the lighter towards the seated students and Kira feels her blood turn cold.

 

Engraved into the face of the lighter was the very distinctive Argent family crest. She had only seen the symbol a few times, but it was unmistakable. The smug look on Peter's face said he recognized it also.

 

That meant Peter knew. Peter knew! They were so screwed.

 

"That's not your family crest." Allison challenges alternating her glare from Peter's face and the lighter.

 

Peter merely chuckles before pocketing it. "I never said it had been in MY family for generations. Well, since none of you people know anything I'll see myself out. Being in this room for too long reminds me of Derek and his monstrous excuse of eyebrows."

 

Kira watches him leave the room and walk down the hall until he disappears before turning to Allison. They were definitely going to discuss this when they were away from curious listeners.

 

-

 

Jackson: Peter's spawn kicked the shit out of Theo. I'm taking him to get stitches. I think she knows something is up.  
Received 6:18 p.m.

 

Lydia: Yes, I think it's safe to say she knows.  
Received 6:21 p.m.

 

Kira: Oh God, is he ok??!  
Received 6:21 p.m.

 

Jackson: physically, more or less. Emotionally, no. Malia verbally tore him to shreds.  
Received 6:23 p.m.

 

Scott: where were u while Theo was gettin murdered?  
Received 6:23 p.m.

 

Jackson: Taking cover. I did not need to be collateral damage. Plus, I don't hit girls.  
Received 6:24 p.m.

 

Allison: she hardly counts as a girl js.  
Received 6:24 p.m.

 

Lydia: Don't say that about a fellow female! We already have men trying to tear us down. We do NOT need female on female hate.  
Received 6:25 p.m.

 

Kira: Speaking of ppl knowing, care to explain what Peter said about the alcohol?  
Received 6:25 p.m.

 

Liam: yea, wat was that all about?  
Received 6:26 p.m.

 

Allison: I put the Courvoisier in his locker.  
Received 6:28 p.m.

 

Kira: Why?! We all agreed to just a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  
Received 6:28 p.m.

 

Jackson: And did you really have to use a lighter wit ur family symbol on it? That was just dumb.  
Received 6:29 p.m.

 

Scott: Stop teaming up on Allison! Y do u guys even care?  
Received 6:29 p.m.

 

Kira: bc we got an innocent person expelled!!! He was only suppose to be suspended at most!  
Received 6:30 p.m.

 

Allison: I wouldn't exactly call him innocent. Stiles and Malia continually tried to sabotage Glee club non stop. If we didn't do it eventually some1 would've, he had it coming. Besides, what's done is done. What do you want to do about it? Tell Deaton so he can suspend all of us bc that's what would happen.  
Received 6:32 p.m.

 

Kira: while he may not be totally innocent neither are we. We've done some pretty mean things to the Cheerios. And I feel utterly disgusted that you think he deserved this. Maybe I need to find some new friends.  
Received 6:33 p.m.

 

*

 

Devenford Prep was a gift from the gods. No overcrowded classrooms full of idiots, but rather no more than 15 people who were serious about learning. Wide spacious hallways unlike the crampe ones he was used to, no Harris, edible cafeteria, and most importantly no slushies thrown in his face.

 

As a matter of fact Devenford had a zero tolerance policy about bullying which pleased Stiles to no end. No longer would he have to experience the excruciating pain of corn syrup burning his eyes or the cold, slimy feeling of ice sliding down his skin and into his clothes. Nor would be have to worry about being called homophobic names or getting shoved into lockers whenever Malia wasn't around.

 

Malia. His heart hurt at the reminder of his best friend's absence. She had been furious when he had told her what he had pieced together of that cursed Glee club's plan to get him expelled. He couldn't wait to hear about the kind of damage she had done to the offenders.

 

So many of those Gleeks had wronged him. 

 

Jackson who had been his best friend until first grade when he decided Stiles wasn't nearly cool enough to hang out with him and had taken up tormenting him.

 

Scott, who had moved to Beacon Hills in third grade and had become Stiles best friend-no, brother. They had survived Jackson's bullying throughout elementary and middle school and been through Scott's parents divorce and much worse. But once they hit ninth grade, Scott's asthma had gotten much more manageable and he had joined the lacrosse team where his new found talent for the sport emerged. Scott had become an interest of the popular crowd so it had been bye bye Stiles. Six years of friendship thrown away just like that. 

 

Allison, his fourth cousin who had come to Beacon Hills friendless and sought out Stiles. They had been cool for a couple of days, but then Scott became infatuated with her and came crawling back to Stiles spewing apologies which had all turned out to be lies so he could get closer to Allison and Stiles, unbelievably gullible had believed him and trusted him.He learned that lesson the hard way. Two weeks later, Scott and Allison were dating and no longer needed Stiles. Scott took back all his apologies and Allison had publicly denied being related to 's dumb freak like Stilinski.' He also knew it was her who put the stuff in his locker. She could've chosen any lighter, but had chosen the Argent heirloom in their so he would know it was her as a final fuck you.

 

It had only taken a little digging around, a few well placed phone calls, and one or two threats to find out Liam was the one who had tipped off Finstock to search his locker. Stiles doesn't know what he did to the freshman to deserve this, but one thing he does know is that he was in on the nefarious plan.

 

Theo. Theo, the biggest fuckboy Stiles knew and incidentally the person Stiles had the biggest crush on. Theo, who Stiles repeatedly told himself to stay away from and not to catch feelings for. Theo, who had told Stiles he loved him and Stiles had believed him. Theo, whose pretty words and promises had turned out to be lies which Stiles had been dumb enough to believe. Theo, whose contact in his phone had been changed to DO NOT PICK UP EVER. Theo, a member of the nefarious plan who had delivered one of the most devastating blows.

 

Well, they wouldn't know what hit them when the time came. It's like his father always said good things come to those who wait which lead him to where he was currently.

 

"So Stiles, why do you want to join Glee club?" Corrine asks, fighting a smile

 

"Singing has always been a passion of mine and I'm new here so I was hoping this would be a way to make some friends." He neglects to mention the three white boards in his room carefully outlining his revenge step by step. 

 

"Okay then, whenever you're ready."

 

Stiles takes a deep breath and gestures for the music to start.


	5. Guess who's back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultraviolet Sound gets a special guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in forever, but life happened. I re wrote this chapter like seven times and I know it's complete crap so I apologize ahead of time. Happy belated Christmas and New Year.

* * *

To say that things were stressful the following months would be an understatement.

 

After the group chat confrontation, Kira had taken to avoiding her friends causing a weird tension whenever they were in choir. Derek, picking up on the awkwardness, had made everyone do weird team building exercises which resulted in more than one person storming out dramatically.

 

The other Glee clubbers had noticed they were being kept out of the loop of something major and had started distancing themselves from those in the know causing a standoffish tension between the two groups. The Cheerios had also gotten more vicious. Upset from the loss of their beloved teammate took out their frustrations on the glee club members. The choir room had gotten trashed twice, the jocks had been drenching them in more slushies than usual due to the coercion of the pep squad, and walking alone down the hall was off limits. Liam had learned the hard way after getting beat up by Cora on a particularly bad day.

 

The worst was the dreaded anticipation of Peter telling Deaton the truth about the locker. Every time Kira saw Peter in the hall he would flash her a cold knowing look filled with such dislike she sometimes flinched. Somehow amidst the madness they were hoping to get it together for the upcoming Sectionals, which this point seemed laughable.

 

Theo nudges her as they're walking to the auditorium. "Do you know what's up with the Cheerios?" He asks eyeing a gaggle of pep squad girls.

 

Kira understood his suspicion. They had all been in a really good mood all day and hadn't bothered a single member of Glee club. "I have no idea. I think Cora actually smiled at me earlier. Whatever it is it probably means bad news for us." She says, nodding her thanks as

 

Theo holds open the auditorium door for her. She heads over to the seats closest to the stage where her other classmates are seated. She next to Mason, one of her favorite freshman. Derek walks from the wings and takes center stage with a tall, brunette woman trailing.

 

"Today we will not be singing but rather watching. While we are striving to prepare for Sectionals Vocal Velocity will be getting ready for theirs.. Unfortunately, their auditorium is being renovated so they'll be using ours because of Principal Deaton's generosity." Derek says, sounding none to pleased. He gestures to the woman beside him. "This is Corrine McKnight, Vocal Velocity's coach. You guys will show her and all her students respect." He says sternly.

 

The woman, Corrine, steps forward, eyeing them all with disinterest. prepare yourselves for a REAL performance." She says, a confident smirk curling her lips. "I present to you a little number Vocal Velocity threw to together to greet our hosts."

 

That statement draws several incredulous scoffs, Kira's among them. Who did this woman think she was coming into someone else's auditorium and boasting about her concert choir?

 

Corrine and Derek exit the stage and take their seats a row behind their pupils. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

 

The lights in the auditorium cut out as the curtains on the stage are pulled back revealing performers garbled in black and blue, facing away from the audience.A rhythmic beat and clapping pierce the silence. The stage light floods the stage, bringing a girl center stage into sharp relief.

[Vocal Velocity's performance](https://m.youtube.com/?reload=7&rdm=2cnzq5420#/watch?v=dLQ-VTsQeOs)

 

 -

 

The music cuts off and the auditorium breaks out into an awkward staccato applause. Kira had to admit they were good, really good. Possibly better than them. Way better than she had anticipated.

 

"Nicely done Heather and Brett." Corrine calls out to a pretty blonde girl and tall, blond hottie. "But I believe the choreography was a complete mess though so you know what that means."

 

Vocal Velocity let out a collective groan. Kira had thought the choreography was perfect, so if that wasn't flawless she didn't want to see what Corrine's definition of perfection was.

 

"And if anyone else comes to a show with a visible hickey again I am making them run laps." Corrine threatens "Those are very annoying to cover and I need my performers to look flawless not like trashy teen's up to raunchy activities."

 

A few people snort trying to contain their laughter. Brett, the blond from before, grins wickedly. "You hear that Stiles?"

 

Stiles?!

 

Said boy shuffles forward and shoves a laughing Brett. "You didn't have to name drop you asshole." He grumbles, pale cheeks flushed red.

 

"Stiles?" Theo rises from his chair staring at the other boy with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

"Stiles!" An excited voice screams. Kira turns towards the source of the voice. Malia runs from her spot at the back off the auditorium to the boy on stage. They meet in a painful looking clatter of bodies which barely classifies as a hug.

 

After a long moment, Malia pulls away and turns toward the audience. She shoots the glee club a venomous glare before her expression melts into a smile.

"Hi, Mom."

 

"Hey Mals, where's your dad at?" Corrine replies with a small smile of her own.

 

Corrine was Malia's mom?

 

"I think I saw him terrorizing the JV Cheerios in the gym last." Malia answers with a shrug. "They kept messing up a simple cradle and dropped Caroline, so he'll be busy awhile."

 

Corrine rises. "Alright V squared, you guys can have a short break while I talk to Peter. When I get back we're running that choreography again." She says, heading for the doirm. "And do try to be courteous to our hosts."

 

Derek sighs, before also rising. "I'll be back. I need to go grab my music selections, so we can re work them. Behave." He says sternly.

 

The minute Derek leave the tension in the room sky rockets becoming practically palpable.

 

Theo attempts to get closer to Stiles, but Malia as well as the members of Vocal Velocity form a protective ring around him.

 

"He has no interest in speaking to you, Raeken," Malia hisses. "So why don't you turn right back around and return to your seat before I made that ass whoopin' I gave you before look like nothing."

 

"Why don't you let him speak for himself?" Theo sneers, unphased by the scary girl's threat.

 

"Malia's right. I don't ever want to speak to you again or hear my name leave your mouth," Stiles states coldly before his expression melts into a smile that sort of unnerves Kira. "But I did bring you a present."

 

Brett hands Stiles something out of Kira's range of vision with a downright evil smirk. Kira watches in horror as Stiles turns around revealing an all too familiar red and white cup and throws a blue slushie into a shocked Theo's face.

 

"In fact, I brought you all a gift," Stiles informs them.

 

The Varsity Cheerio squad marches into the auditorium, blocking any and all exits, all of them armed with slushies of their own. Kira feels her blood run cold.

 

"Oh dear God, no," Mason whispers, terrified.

 

"On my count," Malia calls out and the Cheerios ready themselves. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

 

Then all cold, slushie hell breaks loose.

 

*

 

Corrine watches with amusement as Peter yells at his junior varsity team. Well, yell isn't quite the right word. More like he took apart the teens with a few carefully chosen phrases, never speaking above his regular tone.

 

"Honestly, if you're going to suck this bad you might as well cut your losses and join the losers in Glee Club."

 

Having heard enough of his rant, Corrine strolls toward Peter at a leisurely pace. "I always wondered why you became a cheerleading coach when I distinctly remember you playing basketball all throughout high school," Corrine says, stopping a short distance away.

 

"Well first of all, this school will hire anyone with a GED and I also enjoy emotionally compromising young hormonal teenagerswhom I'm forced to be around eight hours a day, five days a week." Peter snorts before turning serious. "So what pleasure do I owe this visit, Corrine?"

 

"Just checking up on you while our daughter, my newest student, and the entire Varsity squad lead a coordinated attack against Derek's students."

 

"Derek's okay with this?" Peter asks, quirking an eyebrow.

 

"Of course not," Corrine laughs. "He's probably in his office desperately trying to throw together a somewhat passable arrangement after seeing our performance, none the wiser of his poor students distress."

 

"So what happens when his poor Gleeks go crying to him?" "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I may have 'accidentally' locked the auditorium shouts doors after the Cheerios went in."

 

"I can't decide whether to applaud you or curse you for for thinking of something so brilliant before me."

 

Corrine shrugs. "You're not the only one who enjoys emotionally compromising hormonal teenagers."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. And also the Spanish because Google Translate kinds sucks and I'm not fluent. Feel free to drop a comment or kudos on your way out.


End file.
